


A Good Swift Kick

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Bodie thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Swift Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The_Safehouse's Briefing Room Challenge #8. Of the seven quotes from _The Sweeney_ , I chose, "If you weren’t who you are I’d kick your arse up to your shoulder blades."

If you weren’t who you are I’d kick your arse up to your shoulder blades. You get up my nose something fierce, you arrogant bastard. You with your dark moods and a temper fouler than a rabid badger. Why I put up with your bloody lip, I'll never know.

But when you smile...

Ah Jesus, Ray! When you smile, I go weak at the knees just thinking of how I'd love to put that gorgeous mouth of yours to better use.

But then, you being who you are, all I'd probably get for my trouble is my own arse kicked.


End file.
